


Perfect world

by Miizurichan



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drama, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mornings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a perfect world, they wouldn't have to hide away, but the world wasn't perfect. The world was cruel, but they had to make the best of the time they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect world

**Author's Note:**

> Iiii don't even know tbh.   
> just. leokumi. yeh  
> enjoy!

Out of all interests Leo had, he had one particular favourite. One he had discovered fairly recently, but couldn't enjoy as frequently as he would have wished. 

In a perfect world, he'd wake up every day to see Takumi sleeping beside him, with his thick, long hair, all over his face, and just the hint of drool out of his mouth. But, the world wasn't perfect. The world was cruel. 

Being born into vastly different families was normal, naturally that was the way things were supposed to be, but their families were too different, too much bad blood. Leo found it unfair. Unfair for many reasons, not just because he couldn't see Takumi's beautiful face as often as he wanted. 

No, it was also unfair because they had to sneak around, pretend not to care about each other, even at times when all they wished to do was leap into each other's arms. He hated it. He hated passing Takumi with an air of indifference when all he wanted to was grab his waist, pull him close and kiss him. 

He and Takumi learned to sneak, to pretend to be busy with something, but instead find ways to see each other, just like today. In a small, abandoned hut, deep in the forest, they could pretend the world was perfect and be themselves. 

The morning light was starting to seep through the thin makeshift curtains when Leo watched Takumi turn over and creep closer to him to shield his face from the intruding light. It was adorable, everything about him was adorable. 

Leo could feel Takumi's breath against his skin, making it tingle lightly, more so than the strands of Takumi's long gray hair tickling his chest lightly. He couldn't help but reach up with a hand and brush some hair away Takumi's face before leaning down to kiss his cheek gently. 

Clearly peeved by the action, Takumi wrinkled his nose and swatted lightly in front of his face. When Leo tried to do it again, just to play with him, a swat of Takumi's hand hit Leo lightly in the face, but what made Leo roll over on his back and laugh was the way the surprising impact startled Takumi awake properly. 

It took Takumi about a minute to get over the shock, then a pout made it's way onto his face and a deliberate swat hit his chest. "It's too early." 

Still snickering, Leo pulled Takumi back down into his chest. "Yes, it is, but you were cute, and I couldn't help myself." A furious flush spread out on Takumi's face as he hurried to pull the duvets over his face while mumbling incoherently. 

All Leo could do was snicker some more and ease Takumi back out of the sheets - all to kiss him som more. In this make-believe perfect world, they had to make the best of all the time they had.


End file.
